


The Prince And The Swan

by Blue_Night



Series: A/B/O Fairytale Birthday and Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Football RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Swan Lake Fusion, Anal Sex, Bonding, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Making Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Swan Prince, True Love, Wedding Night, Weddings, eternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Alpha Marco is the crown prince of the Black-Golden Kingdom. He has to choose his Omega mate on his twenty-fifth birthday during his engagement ball. When he decides to go on a hunt with his friends the day before the ball, he meets Erik, a beautiful young Omega, who is doomed to be a swan during the day because of the spell a sorcerer cast on him. Marco falls in love with Erik at first sight and promises him to deliver him from his fate. Will his love really be able to save Erik?





	1. Act One: Marco's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> My dearest GoForGoals, I wish you a very happy birthday from the bottom of my heart. May only love and happiness surround you today and on each day in the future. Words can't express how much your friendship means to me. :-*
> 
> This is my gift for you, I wanted to present you with something truly special, and I hope that you will enjoy reading my special version of the most beautiful ballet ever: Swan Lake. This is entirely and only for you, and I included everything you like: Durmeus, First Love, first time and a happy end of course.  
> The original ballet has only four acts and the ending depends on the choreography, but my A/B/O Swan Lake fairy tale will have five acts and the best happy ending possible. I stuck to the original as close as possible, I hope the ballet will be recognizable.
> 
> This story is a real family production, my dear, my husband was of great help with scanning the pictures that belong to this story and editing them with great patience, and my three older children drew pictures for you or helped me doing that myself. I went to great length because I want this story to be really special, and I did my best to draw our boys for you, using photos as a pattern. I'm not good when it comes to drawing, I hope you will like the pictures.
> 
> I will post the remaining four chapters over the next days, one chapter every following day. :-)
> 
> A million thank yous go to lovely mariothellama for the incredible fast and wonderful beta to make this story as perfect as only possible for you. Thank you so much for your invaluable help, my dear!! <33
> 
> The main characters:
> 
> Alpha Prince Marco: Prince Siegfried from the original
> 
> Swan Prince Erik: Odette
> 
> Black Swan Robert: Odile
> 
> Alpha Sorcerer Gadiolo: Sorcerer Rotbart
> 
> Marco's parents: King Jürgen and Queen Helena
> 
> Other roles (not necessarily showing in the original):  
> Marco's younger brother Alpha Prince Thomas, his best friend Beta Lord Mario, Beta Nuri the equerry, ten white swans, Erik's father King Thomas and last but not least Beta Nurse Mathilda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act One of the ballet Swan Lake: It's Prince Marco's twenty-fifth birthday, and he has a good time with his friends but feels a little bit melancholy because of a dream he has had. When his friends suggest to go on a hunt, he follows the white swans flying high in the sky to an enchanted lake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy reading the first act as much as I enjoyed writing it. :-*

**_Scene 1: The Morning_ **

 

The first gray of the early morning crept through the closed curtains when Marco slowly blinked his eyes open, the last, vague images of his dream vanishing in the soft breeze that blew the dark-golden velvet in a cheerful dance.

The young prince hadn't bothered to close the window before he had gone to bed last night, hoping that the fresh and fragrant night chill would calm his troubled mind as much as the sparkling red wine he had drunk to forget what awaited him the very next day.

The wine and the soothing breeze had done their job, because Marco didn't remember much except laying his spinning head on his pillow and closing his eyes after losing his clothes, and he must have slept deep and dreamless until the last hour before dawn had finally chased away the dark shadows of the late night.

The noble Alpha with the handsome male features and the amber-green eyes rolled onto his back to watch the heavy fabric of the curtains rise and fall in the wind as if dancing to an inaudible music, trying to grab the last shreds of his dream with his mental feelers. Marco knew instinctively that his dream was important, that it had even been more than only a dream.

There was the soft echo of a whisper still lingering somewhere in the back of his memory, just as if someone had called for him, called his name with an urgency that made Marco feel restless even now that he was awake and aware that this whisper had only been a part of his nightly fantasies.

Marco narrowed his eyes in the needless attempt to get a better hold onto this strange murmur and at least remember whether it had been a male or a female voice calling out for him, but the only thing his mind came up with was the urgency and a wistfulness that made his heart clench with a longing he didn't know where it came from.

The blond prince sighed deeply and threw away the covers, knowing that sleep wouldn't come to him again. He got out of his huge canopy bed without wasting a glance at the splendid furniture of his royal bed chamber, dressing with soft cognac brown leather breeches and a green tunic adorned with golden threads. He arranged his red-blond shimmering hair in its usual quiff without even looking in the mirror before fastening the brown leather belt around his slim waist and putting on his favorite boots.

Today was his twenty-fifth birthday, and there would be a big reception later today to celebrate this special and important date, but Marco wasn't in the mood to celebrate at all, knowing what would come the next day. Tomorrow, the Alpha prince of the Black-Golden Kingdom was supposed to choose his Omega mate among the noble guests his parents had invited to his birthday ball, but Marco didn't feel ready to bind himself to any one of the other princes and princesses he would meet there, people he didn't know and would never love the way his parents King Jürgen and Queen Helena loved each other.

No, Marco only wanted the one and special mate he could truly love with all of his heart, and the young prince knew for sure that he wouldn't find this special someone at the ball tomorrow but somewhere else in a magical place he didn't even know where to search for.

 

***

 

“Marco, come and dance with us!”

The blond Alpha prince looked to the side, smiling fondly when he found his younger brother Thomas and his best friend Mario dancing in his direction. Thomas was an Alpha like Marco and one year younger, and the two brothers had never been rivals but always very close and friends. The younger brother didn't begrudge Marco that he was the crown prince and would inherit the throne, and it had been only yesterday that he had admitted to Marco that he wanted to travel and see the world outside their country.

Mario, the son of King Jürgen's Lord Advisor whom they had grown up with, pulled at Marco's arm to drag him with them as they hopped and danced along the circle, and Marco chuckled and hopped and bounced with them, forgetting his worries for a while. The air was warm and fragrant and the sun was shining, bestowing life and happiness on this late spring day, and the young prince took Thomas' and Mario's hands and whirled over the neatly scrubbed light-gray stones that built the ground of the large front yard of the impressive royal castle that sat enthroned on top of one of the mountains of Marco's beloved homeland.

Castle Tristone was his home, the place where Marco wanted to live, and he felt safe and happy here, surrounded by his family and his friends, people the blond Alpha knew that they truly cared about him as a person and not only about the heir of the Black-Golden Kingdom. Something he couldn't say about the guests that would arrive later, noble families that hoped that he would choose one of their sons or daughters as his mate to ensure that the royal bloodline wouldn't die out with him.

“I hope that you won't leave Tristone any time soon, brother mine! I know for sure that I will miss your dearly if you'll do!” Marco now said a little bit out of breath, smiling at the younger Alpha dancing beside him. Thomas grinned his mischievous smile Marco was never able to resist when his beloved brother wanted something from him. “I won't leave our home before you have found your mate, Marco. I want to see for myself that he or she is worthy to be your mate and that they really love you,” Thomas promised him, letting go of Marco's hand to take the arm of their nurse Mathilda and whirl her around her axis.

“Thomas, you prankster! I thought that I taught you better than that!” The small and slim Beta gently told the younger prince off, but her smile betrayed her joy, and Thomas only laughed and blew a kiss through the fragrant air. “You did, Mathilda mine, you did. But you are the only maid here my heart belongs to, so please do me the honor and dance with me,” he pleaded with begging green-blue eyes, and the Beta who was not only Marco's and Thomas' nurse, but also Queen Helena's confident, shook her head and danced away with him, leaving Mario and Marco behind as she hopped through the court yard together with the younger Alpha prince.

“I'm not a maid any longer, prince!” was the last thing both young men heard, but Marco could see by her expression how pleased she was about Thomas' honest words.

The shorter man winked at his best friend. “Shall I save you from the stupid boys and girls who consider themselves grown up and noble enough to catch your eye?” Mario teased Marco, and the blond prince bowed before the handsome Beta and grabbed him around his waist. “You're the only true nobleman here, Sunny, except for my cheeky brother of course,” the Alpha assured him fondly, “you are as dear to me as if you were my brother in blood, and I'd rather dance with you than with anyone else here.”

Mario snickered and his cheeks reddened with joy and for a while, Marco forgot his melancholy mood and enjoyed the wonderful spring day, dancing carefree and untroubled together with the other inhabitants of Castle Tristone celebrating his birthday this way.

“Would you do me the honor and dance with me, my beautiful lady?” Marco bowed before his mother after having danced with his brother, his beloved nurse Mathilda and some of the other noblemen and ladies living permanently in Castle Tristone as the king's court members.

Queen Helena took the hand of her oldest son and smiled tenderly at him. “Of course, my dear son, how could I not want to dance with such a handsome and kind young man, who is also my beloved son celebrating his birthday today?” she said graciously, and Marco carefully enclosed her slim waist with his right arm and took her right hand with his left to glide with her over the polished stones in a cheerful waltz.

“I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself so much, my dear son, but you are a grown up now, and you need to choose your mate tomorrow. You know that your father King Jürgen invited every noble family to your birthday ball tomorrow to let you choose among them and find the Omega you will spend your life with.”

Marco smiled wistfully at her. “Yes, I know, mother. I will do my best and try to find the Omega I can imagine to spend my life with, but I fear that I'm not ready to take a mate yet. Bonding yourself to another person is a serious matter, and my heart never reacted to anyone so far. I'm afraid that I won't find this special someone among our guests tomorrow,” he admitted in a low voice.

Queen Helena regarded him with attentive eyes, the love and understanding shining in her eyes calming the young prince a little bit. Marco knew that his parents loved him unquestioningly and wanted him to be happy, but they were also responsible for their kingdom and urging their heir to find an appropriate mate belonged to their duties and responsibilities towards their subjects.

“I understand you, darling, but I hope that you will at least try to,” his mother said in return, and Marco sighed and nodded his head, his cheerful mood replaced by a restlessness he didn't know where it came from all of a sudden.

“I will, mother, I promise you. I am the crown prince, and I know my duties. I only hope that I will find someone I can love as much as father and you love each other,” he said hoarsely, and his mother stopped in the middle of the court yard to tenderly stroke his cheek.

“I know that you will find your true love, Marco. The stars told me in the night you were born that you will find your mate on your twenty-fifth birthday, that's why your father agreed to wait for you to bond yourself to your mate and get married until your birthday. The stars don't lie, so have a little faith in them and don't be afraid, my dear son.”

Marco took his mother's hand to press a kiss upon her elegant fingers. “If that's true and the stars told you that I will find my true love on my birthday, then I'll trust your words, mother,” he said, his voice humble and sincere.

His mother had never lied to him, and if she believed that he would find his true love, then Marco would trust her and believe that his true love would come to him as well.

 

_My older daughter drew Castle Tristone for you. :-)_

  


 

 

_**Scene 2: The Hunt** _

 

The morning had gone by with more dancing and some games Marco had played together with his friends, but his melancholy mood and restlessness had come back a while ago, and his whole body tingled with the urge to leave the castle and search for something he didn't know what it even was.

“We could go hunting, Marco,” Thomas suggested, smiling at his older brother. “Thunder will be happy about an unexpected ride, and a good hunt might exactly be what you need right now.”

The blond prince smiled at his brother. “That's actually a good idea, Thomas. You always know how to cheer me up. Let us saddle our horses and go for a proper hunt, it might chase my dark mood away!” he agreed, and the two siblings walked to the stables side by side, Marco was dressed in a splendid golden tunic over a light yellow shirt and black leather breeches, his feet stuffed into smooth leather boots of the same rich black like his pants were made of. Thomas wore similar clothes, but his tunic was of made of deep red velvet while his breeches were white and his boots deep blue. His younger brother had always preferred these colors, and Marco had to admit that they suited him much better than the gold and the black of their kingdom.

Mario was already waiting for them in the stables, saddling his own vivid fox-colored mare. “I told the stable boy to saddle your stallion, Thomas. White Arrow is more than eager to measure himself with Marco's Thunder, but your black devil didn't let Julian come near him.”

The older Alpha scowled at his friend. “Thunder is not evil, Mario, how can you say that? He just doesn't like strangers. My beautiful companion prefers people he knows and trusts like Thomas or our equerry Nuri.”

Mario smiled soothingly at him. “I know that, Marco, please don't be angry. Thunder is a wonderful horse and your faithful friend. But you'll have to saddle and bridle him yourself.”

Marco shrugged his shoulders as he made his way to the box where he could already hear his beloved Arab snort and stomp his hoof with impatience. “I don't mind doing that myself. Just wait outside for me, I'll be there in a few minutes.”

The young prince didn't wait for an answer but entered the box where his stallion was waiting for him, craning his shining black neck to greet his beloved human friend with a tender push against his shoulder. “You're my good boy, Thunder, aren't you? What do you think of going on a hunt with me?” Marco purred, stroking the silken nostrils of the beautiful Arab he had nursed personally, hand-rearing the small colt when Thunder's mother had died shortly after his birth. Thunder had been weak, a tiny black bundle, and his parents had thought that the foal would die like his mother, but Marco hadn't given up on the small colt, sleeping in his box to feed him with the bottle every two hours for several weeks.

Thomas and Nuri, the son of the old equerry had kept him company during the first days, snuggling close to him together with Marco to keep the colt warm at night, and Thunder had grown up into a beautiful and strong stallion under Marco's love and care, accepting no other hand than the one of his beloved prince and the other two young men who had believed in his strength and willpower. Mario hadn't been allowed to do the same, his father becoming angry if the young boy only mentioned that he wanted to sleep in a horse box, and he couldn't come near Thunder when Marco wasn't with him. The brown-haired Beta had once tried to do that, but Thunder had reacted badly, and his friend had never dared to do that again.

Thunder snorted excitedly at the prospect of leaving his box, and he bent his elegant head and let Marco bridle and saddle him without objection. “You are as happy to leave the castle for a while as I am, aren't you, Thunder?” The young prince sighed as he led his horse out of the box and into the bright sun of the warm spring day. “If I only knew why I am in such a strange mood? Maybe it is because of what my mother said? That I will find my true love today or tomorrow? But how shall that be? I'm pretty confused, my beautiful boy, maybe riding you and going for a hunt will help me to get rid of my bad mood.”

Thomas and Mario were waiting for him, their horses stamping their hooves with visible impatience. Marco mounted his black stallion with one single, fluent move, taking the lead of their small group. There were two other young noblemen accompanying them as well, Matthias and Jonas, the sons of Lord Ginter and Baron Hofmann, who belonged to the court of Marco's and Thomas' father like Lord Götze, Mario's father, King Jürgen's advisor. Marco envied his younger friends a little bit, because Matthias and Jonas had already found each other, and this at a very young age and without having any doubts about the depth of their feelings. As far as Marco could tell, the taller Alpha was always fulfilling his beloved Omega mate's every wish before Jonas could even say them out loud - just like it should be if you really loved someone.

Both smiled at him when their gazes met, and Marco could see how happy they were with each other. He swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat, craving to find his own true love so badly that it hurt him physically.

“Where do you want to go, Marco?” Thomas' question pulled him out of his musings, and the blond Alpha craned his neck to look up at the clear blue sky.

The sight of eleven beautiful white swans flying high up in the sky over the castle at just the very same moment took Marco's breath away.

The young Alpha couldn't remember the last time he had seen something as beautiful as these white swans as they glided majestically through the air, and he pointed at the swan that flew on top of the long and elegant 'V' the white swans formed.

“I want to follow the swans,” he said hoarsely, “I want to see where they are flying to!”

Before his friends could even react, Marco pressed his heels into Thunder's flanks and galloped out of the castle, his only wish to follow the swans and see where they would land.

The young prince didn't know the reason why he wanted to follow the swans so badly, all he knew was that he needed to find them, no matter the cost.

 

***

 

Marco didn't know how long he had chased after the swans, bent over Thunder's neck as they raced over green meadows and through the thick forests surrounding Castle Tristone, scanning the sky with his eyes again and again so as to not let the eleven snow-white swans out of sight.

Thomas had been the only rider who had been able to keep up with him for a while, shouting after him when the distance between their horses had become bigger and bigger, but Marco hadn't listened to him, his senses focused on his goal only.

There was this urgency deep inside him again, the whisper he had heard in his dream, and it became louder the longer he rode through the wilderness, not caring that the sun was about to set and the shadows became longer and darker with every minute that passed.

The young prince had lost all track of time, and he didn't care that night would fall soon, his heels pressing into Thunder's flanks every time the black Arab slowed down his pace.

“Please hurry, my friend, I need to find the swans!” he shouted into Thunder's twitching ear every time the stallion slowed, and Thunder sped up again, the loud hammering of his hooves racing over the hard ground drowning out every other sound.

Hour after hour went by, and when the darkness of the early night covered the landscape like a soft blanket, Marco finally reached the shore of a large lake he hadn't known about before, Thunder coming to an abrupt halt at the edge of the shore between two thick rose bushes.

He had lost sight of the swans a while ago, riding in the direction where he had last seen them, and he had felt a despair deep in his heart he couldn't explain as he looked around but found nothing than only bushes and trees, the quiet surface of the lake shining like deep blue silk in the silvery moonlight.

“I am sorry that I made you run like this for nothing, my good boy,” Marco murmured hoarsely, gliding out of the saddle and picking up some grass to dry Thunder's with sweat coated black fur. His stallion snorted and pushed his nose against Marco's chest as if he wanted to console him, and Marco sighed and took the saddle from his damp back.

“We will stay here for some time, my friend. You need to rest and to eat.” The blond Alpha tied the Arab's reins to one of the branches, and the black horse started to nibble at the soft green grass near the bushes.

Marco watched his faithful companion eat before leaning against a thick tree trunk, closing his eyes for a moment.

The quiet sound of wings suddenly audible overhead startled the young prince, and when Marco's eyes flew open again, eleven large and majestic snow-white swans landed on the shimmering small waves rippling the surface of the lake, the largest one on top of the 'V' swimming directly to the shore where Marco stood only a few meters away.

 

_Young Lord Mario, Marco's faithful best friend. :-)_

  



	2. Act Two: A Magical Spring Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has followed the swans to an enchanted lake. There, he meets the swan prince for the first time. Erik is the most beautiful Omega he has ever seen, and the young Alpha falls for him at first sight. Will Erik tell him why he is doomed to be a swan during the day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy this second chapter of your story, sweetie, it is pure Durmeus. :-*

**_Scene 1: The Swan Prince_ **

 

Marco stared at the white swan that swam in his direction, and he knew for sure that it was the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes upon except for his beloved stallion. The swan's snow-white feathers shimmered like silk and velvet in the silvery light of the moon, and the elegant curve of the long neck aroused the overwhelming wish in the young prince to reach out with his hand and caress it and feel the soft flutter of his breath under his fingertips.

The grace of the white swan took Marco's breath away, and he pressed his hand against his mouth to keep the gasps and words of admiration inside that wanted to escape his lips, fearing that the swan would disappear if he made one single sound.

The blond Alpha was vaguely aware of the other ten swans that swam to the far side of the lake, forming a half circle there, but he only had eyes for the single swan that now reached the shore. The white bird stopped, puffing its plumage and lifting its head up as it looked at the human standing in front of him with intelligent and wistful eyes.

Marco didn't dare move, standing motionless under the tree, and it felt natural to reach out with his mental feelers for the gentle whisper that had become louder and clearer and which could only come from the white swan, as unbelievable as it actually seemed to be.

 _'You're so beautiful, white swan. I could hear your whisper in my dream, I could hear you call my name. Was that you, swan? Did you bring me here?'_ Marco asked with his mind alone, his amber-golden eyes never leaving the wild and free animal that held his gaze with an intensity the young prince couldn't fight against.

 _'Yes, that was me. I called for the one who can save me, I've been searching for this special someone for so long!'_ The swan graciously bowed its head as if it wanted to answer him and then, it left the water and shook its plumage. There was a short white flash and Marco blinked, blinded by the sudden bright light.

When his vision cleared again, he couldn't hold back a startled cry though, because the swan had disappeared and turned into the most beautiful young man Marco had ever seen in his whole life.

 

***

 

Marco inhaled sharply and swallowed hard, stunned into wordless adoration of the incredible display in front of his eyes that were still hurting from the lightning.

The young man was as tall as he himself was, slender in build with long, elegant limbs and a lithe but strong frame. He was dressed in tightly fitting breeches made of shimmering, ivory-white velvet and beige leather boots together with a silken tunic with long sleeves shining as snow-white in the light of the moon and the stars as the swan's plumage had shone. The tunic was adorned with thin silvery and golden threads, and a broad white belt accentuated the young Omega's slim waist.

Marco couldn't even say why he was so confident that the other one was an Omega, he simply knew it, felt it deep in his heart. Marco's Alpha instincts had never reacted to anybody until that day, neither to an Omega, nor to another Alpha he could have considered a rival, and the young prince had never gone into rut so far, even though most Alphas experienced their first rut long before their twenty-fifth birthday.

The blond prince had been more than fine with that, swearing a holy oath that he would only lie with the one he truly loved, and he had been relieved and grateful that his Alpha nature hadn't forced him to break this oath by going into rut and making him forget what he had once sworn because of his hormones and his instincts.

Marco felt his true nature for the first time in his life as he now looked at the handsome young man standing before him, silent and motionless as if he was waiting for Marco to make the first move, his instincts making themselves felt now as a strong wave of desire coursed through him for the first time in his life. A desire that was so strong that it took Marco's breath away and left him dizzy and aching with longing, a longing that went so much deeper than only physical lust.

For it wasn't only desire Marco felt for the swan prince – because this was what his Omega must be, the prince of the swans – the young Alpha also felt a strong wave of protectiveness surging through him, his wish to keep the beautiful being standing opposite him warm and safe, to make his sweet prince happy and protect him from all evil and other Alphas that might want to come near him.

Marco had never ever felt like a real Alpha before this night, had never been haunted by the urge to claim and protect an Omega, and he realized as he looked deep into the beautiful hazel-green eyes of his swan prince that he had only waited for this magical moment, waited for this special Omega, waited to rescue him from whatever cruel fate he had to endure and take him as his beloved mate.

The blond Alpha unconsciously stepped closer, his eyes taking in the astonishing sight of the beautiful face of his swan prince, the delicate and regular male features, the shimmering smooth skin and full red lips and the most wonderful eyes Marco had ever looked into, their color a shining and sparkling hazel-green the young prince would happily drown in. His hair was thick and of a rich light-brown, and Marco felt himself falling hopelessly for the unknown young Omega who had come to him as a white swan, falling with all his heart and without any chance to ever get his heart back.

“I am Marco, the crown prince of the Black-Golden Kingdom, and I followed your call until I reached this lake. But who are you, my beautiful swan prince, and what is your name? We have never met before tonight, but I must have waited for you my whole life, and I feel as if I have known you for years.” Marco didn't know whether or not his words made sense, but they stumbled over his lips to their own will before he could hold them back.

A soft, shy smile curled around the corners of the brown-haired Omega's sensitive lips. He stepped closer to Marco and raised his arms as graciously as the swan had spread his wings, and his voice was as sweet and beautiful as his appearance was in his human form. The young man glowed from the inside, the moon bathing him in its silvery shine, and he looked as majestic and glorious in his human shell as he had appeared as in his swan shell Marco had first seen him in.

“I am Erik, Prince Marco, and I am waiting for the one who will break the spell and save me from the fate I've had to endure for far too long.”

 

***

 

Marco reached out with one hand to touch the beautiful young man in front of him, somehow fearing that Erik wasn't real and would disappear again, leaving him alone and aching for something he could never find without him.

But his swan prince stayed where he was, and his skin felt warm under his touch, warm, smooth and so right. Marco caressed the soft lines of Erik's beautiful face, exploring the round hills of his cheeks with the sweetest dimples in them Marco could imagine. The blond Alpha let his fingertips glide over Erik's chin and his eyebrows, perfect brown arches crowning those beautiful hazel-green depths now dark with emotion.

The beautiful Omega stood perfectly still to let the blond prince explore him, his nostrils flaring slightly as he took in the musky scent of a healthy and fertile unmated young Alpha. His own much sweeter scent intermingled with Marco's when he stepped forward until their bodies almost touched, and Marco couldn't resist his swan prince any longer and leaned in to press a first shy, chaste kiss onto Erik's full pink lips.

His swan looked at him with big eyes, and the wistfulness and desire in them were an echo of Marco's own longing and desire.

Thunder's quiet snort pulled him out of his rapt state though, and Marco took Erik's hand to guide him to the rosebush where his faithful stallion was waiting for him. The brunet Omega followed him but flinched back when he saw the crossbow hanging at one side of Thunder's saddle Marco had put onto the ground earlier.

The blond Alpha smiled tenderly at his Omega. “You don't have to fear anything, my beautiful swan prince. I would never harm you or your brethren. Nor will I ever let anybody else harm you. Look, I will throw it away and never use it again!”

Marco took the crossbow and the arrows and threw them into the darkness with all strength he could muster, and Erik relaxed and returned his smile gratefully. “Thank you, my prince. Other humans tried to shoot us, and I have lost some of my swan brethren because of that.”

“No swan shall ever again be shot in this kingdom, I promise you, Erik!” Marco said, taking the saddlecloth and putting it down on the ground. He beckoned Erik to sit down beside him under the rosebush, and the beautiful young Omega seated himself on the blanket in one single fluent motion, his flushed features mirroring the magic of the warm spring night, two souls that had searched for each other for so long finally united.

“Please tell me your story, my sweet swan prince, I want to know everything about you! Tell me how I can break the spell you're under!” Marco whispered, pulling Erik in his loving arms until he sat snuggled close to him.

His swan prince sighed wistfully, and a melancholy smile played around his lips when he looked at Marco and finally opened his mouth to speak and tell his sad story to him.

The blond Alpha's senses were focused on the young Omega in his arms only, and he didn't look around, neither caring about the ten white swans swimming in the lake, nor seeing the black shadow that flitted almost inaudibly through the darkness until it hid itself behind a large tree close to the rosebush where Marco and Erik sat...

 

_My younger son wanted to paint a picture for you as well, this is the version of Swan Lake of an eight-year old boy. :-)_

  


 

 

_**Scene 2: Erik's Story** _

 

“I was once the crown prince of another kingdom like you are the crown prince of this kingdom, Marco,” Erik began to tell him his story, held safe and warm by the blond Alpha's strong arms.

“My parents loved me dearly, and I had a happy childhood, but my Alpha father died when I was still young, and my Omega father, King Thomas, mourned his loss and became lugubrious, losing his joy of living. It happened that another Alpha lord visited our royal castle a few years after I had lost one of my parents, and he courted the king, wanting to become his new mate and gain power over his kingdom. But my father couldn't love any other Alpha apart from his deceased mate, and he refused to marry him. He didn't know that Lord Gadiolo was also a powerful sorcerer, and this sorcerer wanted revenge for my father's rejection, taking away the only thing from him he still cared about: his beloved son and heir. Sorcerer Gadiolo cast a spell on me, dooming me to spend my life as a swan during the day, threatened by humans who take pleasure in hunting and shooting or trapping me and my brethren every single day.”

The beautiful swan prince went silent, and Marco felt a huge lump in his throat and pulled him close to kiss the pain visible in Erik's wonderful hazel-green eyes away. The Omega who had captured Marco's heart in his dream even before they had met for the first time responded sweetly to his kisses, opening his mouth for him and letting the blond Alpha explore the soft cavern with his tongue, his purring moans tickling at Marco's lips.

Marco sighed in pleasure as he curiously licked his way around in Erik's mouth, his hands stroking his lover's lithe frame and his face while they kissed each other with passion and love for the first time. The young Omega trembled in his arms like the small lark trapped in its cage Marco had once had, and the Alpha soothed him with tender strokes and gentle purrs, remembering how he had opened the door to the lark's cage to free the little creature. The lark had spread its wings and flown high up in the sky just like his swan prince had done when Marco had followed him on Thunder's back, and its cheerful song had still echoed in Marco's chamber a long time after the bird had disappeared into the white clouds.

His brother Thomas had asked him why he had done it, and Marco had looked at him and simply said: “Because birds are not meant to be trapped in cages. They are meant to fly in the skies above and sing their songs for us in freedom.”

The younger one had looked thoughtful for the rest of the day, and the very next morning, Thomas had opened the cage of his own lark and watched the small bird fly out of the window and into the bright sunny morning together with Marco, silent tears streaming over his face but with a happy smile curling around his lips.

Erik reminded Marco of this lark, and a new wave of tenderness and protectiveness washed over him when his swan prince leaned against him and kissed him back with longing and trust, wrapping his own arms around Marco's waist. He tasted and smelled so good, felt so right and perfect in his loving embrace, better than anything Marco had ever tasted, smelled and felt before. The young Alpha knew deep in his heart that he and Erik were meant to be together and that it was his destiny to rescue the Omega prince of another kingdom from the cruel fate Sorcerer Gadiolo had condemned him to.

“What did he do to you?” he whispered against Erik's swollen lips when they had to part for air, and his beautiful swan sighed and leaned his head against Marco's shoulder, peering up at him from under his thick eyelashes.

“Lord Gadiolo doomed me to be a swan until I would find someone who would love me unquestioningly and more than anything else, someone who would swear to be faithful to me and never love any other being the same way they loved me. I can turn back into my true human form only during the night, after the sun has gone down and the moon has appeared. These are the only hours when I have the chance to find my true love, but it is hard, because most humans sleep then, at least the honorable ones, and I could never love someone who isn't honorable. My heart has cried desperately for someone rescuing me from my fate for so long, and I could feel you answering me last night. That's why I came here with my brethren, hoping that you would find your way to this enchanted lake. I didn't know who you were, but I knew that you were of kind and noble nature, and prayed with every cell of my body that you would come to me and save me.”

Marco smiled at him, caressing his face with tender fingers. “I love you, Erik, my wonderful swan prince. I swear to you that I will never love anybody else the way I love you. I have never loved before, no one has ever touched my heart until I heard your voice in my dream last night. My mother said that it was written in the stars above that I would find my true love, the one who was meant to be my Omega mate, on my twenty-fifth birthday, and I now know that she was right, because this is the night of my birthday, and I have met you, the only one I will ever love.”

Erik returned his smile, and it was the most beautiful smile Marco had ever seen, a smile full of love and happiness. “I love you too, Marco, more than life itself. When I was young and both of my parents were still alive, I always dreamed of finding my mate, a strong and kindhearted, noble Alpha who would love me like my Alpha father loved his Omega mate, my father King Thomas. I always imagined him to be like you, with shiny golden hair, gentle eyes and a tender smile. I swore to myself that I would wait for my true mate, that I would never belong to anybody else than them. There were others seeing me in my human form at night since Gadiolo cast his spell on me, desiring me and wanting to possess me, but none of them truly loved me.”

The blond Alpha let out a low, possessive growl. “You belong to me, Erik, and to me only. No one else will ever love you as much as I love you, and I will love you with all my heart for the rest of my life and make you happy,” he promised hoarsely, and his beautiful Omega melted against him and offered him his sweet lips for another deep and passionate kiss.

Marco lost himself in Erik's warm embrace, kissing and stroking his Omega with longing and ardor, and the beautiful young man kissed him back and moaned happily, his love and tenderness filling the void in the blond Alpha's heart he hadn't known that it had been there before he had met his swan prince.

The sounds of distant voices and clattering hooves pulled them back into reality, and Marco blinked as if he was waking up from a wonderful dream. Erik sat up from where they had lain on the cozy blanket, and Marco was surprised when he saw that the blue blackness of the night had started to fade to the dark gray that announced coming arrival of the early morning.

“I have to go, Marco,” Erik said regretfully, rising to his feet and making his way to the lake where his brethren were still waiting for him, ten snow-white swans bending their heads before their prince in an elegant bow.

“Erik, wait! How can I break the spell?” Marco asked, stumbling after him, and the young Omega who was a beautiful prince at night and a white swan during the day turned his head and looked back at him.

“I will come to you tomorrow night, Prince Marco. I will come to you, and you have to prove your undying love to me. Then, the spell will break and I will be Prince Erik of the White-Red Kingdom again.”

Erik gifted him with one last sweet smile before the white lightning blinded Marco again, and when he opened his eyes to search for his beloved mate, all he could see were eleven snow-white swans spiraling into the dark sky, the swan flying on top of the formation the largest and most beautiful one.

The young prince craned his neck and followed the swans with his gaze until they were out of sight, and he still stood motionless where Erik had left him when Thomas and Mario finally found him after having searched for him for the entire night.

“Marco, where have you been? We were crazy with worry about you!” Thomas asked him, and his brother smiled wistfully at him and said: “I'm sorry for worrying you, brother mine. I followed the swans to this lake, and when I came here, one of them turned into a beautiful Omega prince, the only one I will ever love.”

Thomas and Mario looked at him dubiously, and the brunet Beta shook his head and gently took Marco's arm. “This was only a dream, Marco. I can't see any swans here. You were exhausted and fell asleep, I'm sure about that. Now let us go back to prepare you for your birthday ball. I am certain that you will find your mate there, a real mate, not someone only existing in your dreams.”

Marco pressed his lips to a thin line but said nothing, only looked back at the now empty and quiet lake again. Thomas followed his eyes, taking Marco's other arm. “Come with us, brother dear, you can come back here whenever you want to after the ball. It is a beautiful place.”

The older prince nodded his head and took Thunder's reins and saddle, his faithful companion snorting softly when Marco mounted him. The two princes and their friend rode in silence, Mario in front of them while Marco was in the middle, his face calm but his eyes filled with longing and love for his swan prince.

Thomas was the last one, and he turned his head around one last time to take in the sight of the enchanted lake, and his breath faltered when he saw one single swan swimming in the middle of it, the most beautiful swan he had ever seen, its plumage shimmering deep black in the last rays of the fading moon.

An aura of melancholy and heartbreaking loneliness surrounded the black swan, and Thomas squeezed his eyes shut, not sure whether he had seen right or if he was fantasizing things that weren't there. When he opened them again, the black swan was gone, and the younger prince shook his head and raced after his two companions, the soft, wistful murmur of a strange voice echoing in his mind and his heart until Castle Tristone eventually came into sight.

 

_This beautiful swan lives in a small lake near the Karlstalschlucht in the Pfälzer Wald. I didn't even know that I would write this story for you when I took the picture, but this beauty simply needed to be admired with a photo, and I am so glad that I can add it to this story. :-)_

  



	3. Act Three: The Birthday Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has met Erik, the beautiful Omega doomed to live as a swan. Marco promised him to deliver him from his fate and never love anybody else. Will he be able to keep his promise? Or will the sorcerer Lord Gadiolo deceive him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest GoForGoals, you probably know the ballet better than I do, so you know that the drama begins now. I thought Robert to be a perfect black swan, I hope you agree with me! :-)

_**Scene 1: The Black Swan Prince** _

 

The huge ball room of Castle Tristone was decorated with colorful Chinese lanterns, flowers and garlands, and several servants walked up and down on each side of the large hall, offering glasses filled with wine and champagne to the countless guests that had accepted King Jürgen's invitation.

Prince Marco stood at his mother's left side with a polite smile plastered on his face, deeply grateful that his younger brother Thomas was there to support him, guarding his own left side and keeping the young ladies and lords from pestering him too much as they curtseyed and bowed before the royal couple and their sons, flashing smiles and fluttering their eyelashes in the hope that the crown prince would notice them and ask them for a dance later on.

The blond prince breathed in shallowly because the intermingling sweet scents from the Omegas craving to find their mate made him feel dizzy and nauseous, and he didn't find their smells as appealing as he should have as a strong and healthy Alpha who was supposed to choose one of them as his future mate tonight.

But Marco had already found his mate, the one special wonderful Omega he loved with all his heart, and the mere thought of having to endure a long evening with dancing with these noblemen and ladies to keep up appearances and not embarrass his beloved parents exhausted him.

Marco, Thomas and Mario had reached the castle when the sun had risen over the horizon, and he hadn't slept much, spending almost the entire day in his chamber, dreaming about Erik and their future together. His brother had visited him and listened to Marco's excited description of Erik, smiling understandingly and embracing him when it had been time to get ready for the ball.

“I'm happy for you, brother dear. I'm sure that Erik will come to you tonight. Father and mother will love him, I already do after your description. You will marry and live happy together, I know that. I only hope that I will find my own special mate one day too.”

Marco had returned his embrace and pressed him close. “You will, brother mine, you only have to believe in it. You will travel around the world and find your own mate you can love like I love Erik, this is what I know for sure.”

The young prince remembered this talk as he now took the hand of his mother to open the ball with her, a privilege that came with his birthday and the special meaning of this ball that was meant to be his engagement ball.

His mother smiled tenderly at him, looking happier and younger than Marco had seen her in a very long time. “You look happy tonight, mother, you are for sure the most beautiful lady here in the ball room.”

Queen Helena blushed sweetly. “You're a charmer my beloved son. You shouldn't flirt with me, but with all the young ladies and lords waiting for your attention tonight.”

Marco whirled her around swaying and gliding with her over the dance floor. “I will dance with my guests like the good host and prince I've always been, mother, I promise you.” He craved to tell her more, to tell her everything about Erik, his wonderful swan prince, but a tiny voice in his mind murmured urgently that he should wait until the most beautiful Omega walking this earth would appear to surprise his parents. No words he could use were good enough to describe his beloved swan and what he meant to him, and so Marco only smiled and said nothing, his eyes roaming over the guests and searching for the one he loved. The sun was still visible and the moon hadn't risen so far, and Marco sighed and resigned himself to his fate: He had to wait for a few more hours, counting the minutes and seconds that stretched to an eternity.

Only a little while longer and then his swan prince would come to him and they would live happily together for the rest of their lives.

 

***

 

Marco had done his duty and danced with young lords and ladies, handsome and pretty faces that meant nothing to him, the far too sweet and heavy scents of the eager Omegas disgusting him and making him feel sick and unhappy.

It was a relief when he could take Mathilda's hand to dance with his beloved nurse, her reassuring smile and her wonderful unobtrusive natural perfume balm for his oversensitive sense of smell.

“Who are you looking for, Prince Marco?” the small nurse asked him when he craned his neck for the umpteenth time, and Marco almost stumbled over his own feet because two late guests emerged on the threshold to the ball room just in the same moment.

The older one was dressed in burgundy red and dark gray, splendid clothes adorned with golden threads and ornaments, but Marco had only eyes for the young man standing beside him, his slim and lean body and posture with a natural grace the blond Alpha had only seen once in his life – when Erik had turned into the beautiful young man he actually was.

His swan prince was dressed completely in black this time, the tight breeches under the magnificent tunic accentuating his long, elegant legs in a mouth-watering way. Marco felt a little bit confused that his beloved Omega wore black and even a mask that covered more than half of his face and most of his hair, but Erik perhaps wanted to honor the colors of Marco's kingdom, and Marco wore gold and black himself as well, so they would be a stunning sight together.

Marco's heart started to race, and his blood was rushing faster through his veins.

“I was looking for my beloved mate, Nurse Mathilda,” Marco said excitedly, “my hopes have not been in vain, he really came to me like he promised me last night!”

The Beta looked in the direction where Marco was pointing at. “The Omega dressed in black?” she murmured with a strange undertone in her voice, but Marco was too impatient to ask her about it and just pressed a quick kiss on her cheek instead. “I need to go to him, Mathilda. This is my wonderful swan prince and the one I've waited for my whole life!”

The blond Alpha turned around before Mathilda could say any other word, his eyes fixed on the black swan prince, and his heart sang with joy.

Erik had kept his promise and come to him.

 

***

 

“Why do you wear a mask, my beautiful swan prince?” Marco asked while he danced and waltzed over the dance floor with his Omega in his arms, his future mate, the one his heart belonged to.

“I am not allowed to reveal my identity before you have declared your love to me before your parents, my prince,” the black swan prince said, his voice sounding a little bit husky. Maybe it was only Marco's false imagination, but the blond Alpha frowned slightly because Erik's voice didn't sound like he remembered it.

“I see. Who is the one accompanying you? I don't think that I have ever seen him before.”

The Omega hesitated a little bit. Marco pulled him closer because it felt so perfect to hold his beloved swan prince in his arms again. Erik's scent was a little bit different from what he remembered as well, but Marco's sense of smell was still oversensitive from all the other smells, and his swan prince still smelled much more tempting than any other Omega here in the ball room.

“This is Lord Gadiolo,” the black swan finally said, and Marco stared at him in dismay. “The sorcerer who cast the spell on you? I don't want him to be here!”

The young man in his arms smiled sadly. Marco couldn't see much of his face under the large mask, but his smile was as beautiful and sweet as it had been the previous night, filled with a longing and melancholy that made Marco's heart clench with the sweet ache of his own yearning.

“The spell can only be taken away by him, so he must be a witness of your love declaration,” the Omega murmured, and the blond Alpha swallowed and smiled back at his swan prince.

“I will protect you, my wonderful swan prince. I won't let him harm you, never again, even if it will be the last thing I'll do!” Marco promised hoarsely, and the black swan touched his face, his smile turning brighter but also sadder.

“I know, my prince, I know.”

 

_My version of Robert... :-)_

  


 

_**Scene 2: Marco's Mistake** _

 

Marco had only eyes for his black swan prince, and he would have liked to dance with him alone for the rest of the evening until it would be time for the announcement of whom he had chosen to be his mate.

But the blond Alpha knew that this wasn't possible due to the duties that came with being the crown prince, and he growled in defeat when his father came to him with a young lord King Jürgen obviously thought to be an appropriate choice.

“My dear son, I want you to dance with Lord Julian. He is the son of Baron Weigl, and his family is honorable and of great nobleness.”

“Of course, father.” Marco reluctantly let go of his swan prince's elegant fingers to take Lord Julian's hand instead. “It will be my pleasure to dance with you,” the blond prince murmured as he started to dance with the admittedly handsome Omega, but his eyes searched for his beautiful black swan, smiling wistfully when the one his heart longed for with every fiber turned his head to look at him before accepting Mario's offer to dance with him.

Marco felt jealous and relieved at the same time, glad that his best friend had never shown any interest in falling for an Omega instead of another Beta. Mario had once admitted to him that he liked Nuri very much, and Nuri was a Beta like Mario, but not allowed to come to the ball because he was a servant only. The equerry of the royal stables, but a servant nonetheless.

Mario hadn't danced much so far, and Marco couldn't bear a grudge against his childhood friend for wanting to dance with the Omega his prince and friend had chosen to become his mate. Mario was surely curious after last night, still not convinced that it hadn't only been a dream caused by Marco's vivid imagination, and Marco also wanted his friend's blessing.

“He is beautiful. I understand why you are so fascinated.” Julian's sad words pulled Marco out of his musings and his staring at the other dancing couple, and Marco flinched and blushed. “I'm sorry, Lord Julian, it has nothing to do with you,” he apologized, and the young Omega sighed.

“He is for sure the most beautiful Omega here in the ball room. Of course you want him to become your mate,” he said, and Marco shook his head.

“It's more than his beauty. Our connection goes deeper than I can explain. It is as if we were soul mates, meant to be together for eternity,” the blond Alpha tried to explain, and Julian nodded. “I see. I wish you luck then.”

They danced for a while longer before Marco had to dance with a young lady his mother brought to him, and it went on like this until the moon stood high in the dark sky of the spring night, shining through the windows of the large hall.

Marco could hardly wait for the clock to chime midnight – when he would finally be able to break the spell his beloved swan prince was under, declaring his undying love for him loud and clear for everyone to hear. He had lost sight of his Omega a while ago, and the sorcerer Lord Gadiolo wasn't to be seen anywhere either, but the young prince kept searching for his future mate, weaving his way through the dancers as he looked around to find the black swan among the ducks which all the other Omegas were for him now.

No one could compare with his swan prince, no other Omega was as beautiful, desirable and lovable as his beloved mate, the one not yet officially his mate at this point, but already so deep in Marco's heart. The blond Alpha craned his neck again and then, he saw him – dancing with his younger brother Thomas.

 

***

 

Marco stared at the dancing couple, his throat tight with his overwhelming emotions. How could his brother do that to him and dance with his swan prince? The one he had trusted with his heart and told his story to, his beloved baby brother Thomas.

An Alpha like Marco himself was.

They danced far too close for Marco's peace of mind, and the older Alpha growled angrily, starting off towards the couple that seemed to have eyes only for one another.

“Marco! It's your brother! Thomas would never betray you. Don't make a scene!” Mario appeared beside him all of a sudden, taking his hand and wrapping his arm around him. “Dance with me and don't look as if you want to kill someone!” he murmured through gritted teeth, faking a smile, and Marco growled again but started to dance with his friend, his gaze glued to his brother and the Omega dressed all in black in his arms.

It was a tricky undertaking to get closer to the younger prince and the one Marco's thoughts circled around, but after three rounds through the ball room, Marco and Mario finally came close enough to the other dancing couple, and Marco stopped beside them, trying to pull the black swan prince out of Thomas' arms.

“Thomas! I thought that I could trust you! What do you think are you doing?” The blond Alpha hissed, and his brother blinked as if waking up from a wonderful dream, looking at his brother with dazed eyes.

“We were only dancing, brother dear,” he said, but the expression in his eyes showed that it had been much more for him than only a dance.

The tall and lean Omega didn't say anything, just looked back and forth between the two Alphas, and Marco stepped closer to him to shield him and protect him from his brother who was only his rival in this moment.

“He's mine, Thomas! I won't let you take him away from me!” he snarled when Thomas instinctively reached out for the handsome Omega dressed in black, and only Mario throwing himself between them kept Marco from punching his brother.

“Stay away from him! The swan prince is my Omega, my mate!” Marco growled deep in his throat, and Thomas swallowed and stepped back, his wistful eyes fixed on the young man beside the older Alpha.

“What is the meaning of this?”

King Jürgen and Queen Helena must have noticed what was going on, because the music had stopped and the crowd of noblemen and ladies hurried to the side, forming a corridor for the king and his queen. Lord Gadiolo followed them with a smug expression on his face, but Marco was blind to everything else except the Omega he held in his arm.

“Mother, father, I have chosen my mate!” he said when his parents approached them. “Yesterday night, I met the one fate has chosen for me, just like the stars told you, mother dear. He is the swan prince, the most wonderful Omega in the world, and I will never lay my eyes upon any other Omega than him.”

Marco pulled the black swan closer, and Lord Gadiolo standing behind the royal couple threw his head back and laughed triumphantly just when the big clock hanging over the main portal chimed the twelfth hour of the night.

The two halves of the portal flew open with a loud bang, making everyone turn their heads and look in the direction of the entrance. Marco did the same, and he cried out in despair when he saw the figure emerging in the doorway, the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

His beloved swan prince was bathed in the golden light of the countless candles and lanterns, his clothes shimmering snow-white like the swan's plumage, but his expression was sad and broken as he looked at Marco and saw the Omega dressed in black in Marco's arm.

“Marco, my prince, my Alpha, what have you done?” Erik asked, and before anyone could react, a white lightning blinded everyone inside the large ball room and Erik turned into a beautiful white swan again, flying through one of the opened windows, spiraling into the dark sky until he was out of sight.

Marco stared after him frozen in place, pushing the black swan away with all the force he could muster when he was able to move again, and his loud and desperate scream was the only sound echoing through the air for a very long time.

“Erik, no! Don't leave me! My beloved mate, my swan prince, come back to me!”

 

_... and my version of Thomas... :-)_

  



	4. Act Four: The Fight Against The Sorcerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco danced with the black swan at his birthday ball, realizing that he was the wrong prince only when Erik suddenly appeared. Will he still be able to make up for his horrible mistake and save Erik from his fate? Or will Lord Gadiolo win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post two chapters today because I want to post the great final fifth act tomorrow on Easter Monday. :-) I stuck to the original plot as close as possible, but I had to make the end a good one of course, so the second scene might be different from what you know from the ballet. I wanted all of my boys to find their happiness. :-)

**_Scene 1: The Flood wave_ **

 

“Faster, Thunder, please run faster!” Marco cried into Thunder's ear, bent down deep over the black Arab's neck as the raced through the dark night, the young prince's only goal to reach the enchanted lake, hoping that he wouldn't come too late.

Marco didn't know if he would find his swan prince at this lake, his wonderful Omega, his beloved Erik, his mate, but he knew for sure that he would ride to hell and back to find him, that he would search the entire world for the one he loved more than life itself if necessary.

“Hurry, my good boy, please hurry! We need to find Erik, we need to find my swan prince!”

The blond Alpha bent deeper, not listening to his brother and his friends shouting after him. Marco had run to the stables to saddle Thunder as soon as he had been able to move again after Erik's flight, seeing Thomas and Mario waving their arms in the middle of the court-yard when he had stormed through the large front gate on the back of his stallion. They must have followed him, because Marco could hear the distant noises of stamping hooves, but he didn't turn around, his eyes scanning the dark landscape in front of him.

“Erik, where are you? Please, I love you, only you! Eeerriiikk!” His desperate cries echoed unheard in the cool and fragrant air of the spring night, but Marco didn't give up, calling for his mate again and again until his throat hurt and his voice was hoarse from his crying.

Thunder neighed and sped up, racing through the darkness like a black lightning. Marco didn't need to urge his faithful friend on, the stallion seemed to sense what was at stake, he gave everything that he had to give, and Marco almost started to cry with relief when he finally reached the lake after what felt like an eternity.

The Arab came to an abrupt halt and Marco jumped down from his horse, stumbling towards the lake with shaky legs and burning eyes.

“Erik, where are you?” he cried again, falling down onto his knees when he reached the edge of the waters. The exhausted prince lifted his head up and his breath hitched in his throat when he saw the ten white swans gliding majestically over the calm surface of the dark lake, forming a protective circle around the large swan in the middle of them.

It was the most beautiful swan imaginable, his snow-white plumage shimmering like pure silver in the soft light of the moon, but the proud bird - who was actually an enchanted young man - hung his head down low in sorrow and defeat, and there was an aura of grief and sadness surrounding him that broke Marco's heart.

“Erik, my swan prince, what have I done? Please I love you, only you! Forgive me, I'm begging you, give me a second chance to prove myself to you! You're my Omega, my mate, my only one!” the blond Alpha whispered urgently, reaching out with his hand for the silent swan.

Erik slowly raised his long, elegant swan neck, looking back at Marco, and the young prince struggled back onto his feet and waded into the water, his senses directed at his beloved Omega. Maybe, it wasn't too late, maybe, he could still prove his undying and unquestioning love to Erik, break the spell and save him from his fate. Maybe...

 

***

 

“I am Sorcerer Gadiolo! I am the strongest Alpha walking this earth! I will destroy you! Both of you! You will never be together, never be united in love!”

Marco's head snapped around, and he stared horrified at the man with the black beard standing on the other side of the lake. The young Omega dressed in black was there as well, a few steps behind him, and he didn't wear his mask any longer, his beautiful blue eyes begging Marco for forgiveness.

“No, you won't, Lord Gadiolo, you will never keep me away from my mate, from my beloved Omega! I love Erik and only him, and I will stay by his side and always love him! You tried to deceive me, but my heart knew the truth, and I only love Erik and not your black creature!” Marco growled, trying to reach the shore to get to the sorcerer and the unknown Omega.

“It doesn't matter any longer, I will kill both of you! You won't break my spell, I'm stronger than your love for Erik!” The sorcerer lifted his arms high over his head with a triumphant scream and before the younger Alpha knew what was happening to him, the water of the lake started to whirl and to boil, rising up into huge waves, thunder growling loudly over the lake.

Marco's feet lost their hold on the slippery ground and he waved desperately with his arms through the air, trying to keep his balance when one of the huge waves threatened to swallow him and pull him under the surface of the water.

The blond Alpha went down, swallowing water, and his heart clenched with fear as he fought to keep his head over the surface. There was only darkness and cold water everywhere, freezing him and pressing him down again and again, and Marco was sure that he wouldn't survive this fight because the waves became bigger and bigger and he couldn't see anything.

“Erik, where are you? Fight for our love with me! Our love is stronger, come to me and fight with me, my swan prince, please! Don't let Gadiolo win!” the blond Alpha cried as he tried to swim against the waves and keep his face over the boiling water, but he couldn't see his beloved swan, left alone in the cold and dark stormy sea that the former calm and peaceful lake had become, and his strength faded with every new wave hitting him, pressing him down and pulling at him to drown him.

Marco closed his eyes and stopped fighting, and his mind was filled with the thought of Erik, his beloved swan prince, praying that another, worthier Alpha would rescue him one day from his fate. Marco had failed him, and he would die happily if only Erik would be safe and find love one day.

The next wave caught him, and the young prince went down again, swallowed by horribly cold darkness.

 

_My version of the evil sorcerer: Lord Gadiolo. :-)_

  


 

**_Scene 2: The Sorcerer's Defeat_ **

 

Marco must have lost consciousness for a moment, because the sudden pull at his tunic startled him awake, and he weakly moved his arms and his legs, coughing and gasping for air when his head emerged over the water surface again, his burning lungs filling with precious and delicious air.

There was a strange sound next to his ear and when Marco turned his head with effort, he saw his beautiful white swan swimming next to him, pulling at the collar of his tunic with his strong beak.

“Erik, my swan prince, you came to my rescue,” Marco croaked out, and the swan bent his neck and honked again. Marco wrapped his arms around Erik's long neck and the large swan began to swim in the direction of the shore. Marco couldn't do much, too exhausted to swim himself, and the huge waves that still piled up pressed his head down under water again.

The world seemed to spin around him but his swan kept swimming, and Marco clung to his neck with all the strength that was left in his tortured body, not willing to give up and let Gadiolo defeat him.

“Marco, I'm right here, I'll help you!” Mario's voice suddenly sounded through the raging storm, and the young Beta appeared at his side, wrapping his own arm around him and lifting his torso up. Both young men went down when the next wave rolled over them, but when they got up again, Marco could see a large black swan swimming beside Erik, as beautiful in his blackness as his white brother. The other ten white swans had come to their help as well forming a protective circle around them, the waves breaking at the wall of white birds and losing their force.

“Mario, my friend! You shouldn't have come! This is my fight!” Marco cried out, but his friend only smiled at him. He looked pale and frightened, but he smiled at Marco.

“No, this is our fight, Marco! We would never have left you alone! Thomas and Nuri came with me, they are fighting against Lord Gadiolo.”

Marco didn't have time to answer his friend as the next huge wave washed over them with reawakened force, pressing the black swan swimming before Erik and his precious cargo down under the surface.

Thunder roared through the darkness and lightning flashed, and Marco had to close his eyes against the bright light, his arms threatening to loosen their tight grip around Erik's neck. Shouts and cries wafted through the air, audible when the thunder faded, and the fearful honks of the swans added to the symphony of horror and destruction, freezing Marco's blood in his veins with mortal terror.

They wouldn't make it, they would never reach the shore. Gadiolo would win and destroy them, condemning them to die a painful and lonely death in the cold water of this lake.

“I love you, Erik, I'm so sorry for failing you!” Marco whispered, burying his face in the wet plumage of his mate's white neck. “I'd rather die than live without you, you're the only one for me! Please forgive me, I love you!”

His swan prince must have heard him, because he honked almost tenderly, but his movements became weaker and weaker, and Marco loosened his grip around his neck. He didn't want his beloved Omega to die because of him, Erik needed to survive and find the worthy and strong Alpha who would one day deliver him from his fate.

“Marco look, the shore! Come on, you must fight!” Mario pulled at him, and the blond Alpha lifted his head up from Erik's neck.

There it was, the shore that promised safety and life. The large swan moved faster, Mario pulled at Marco, and the black swan Marco had thought to be dead, killed by Gadiolo's evil sorcery, pushed against his shoulder.

The young prince began to swim, mustering the last shreds of his strength, and the next huge wave pressed them forward and shoved them onto the grass with violent force, the loud roar of the thunder drowning out every other sound one last time.

 

***

 

“Marco, wake up, please, you must wake up!”

Marco slowly blinked his eyes open, wondering where he was and why every cell in his body hurt so much. He was wet and cold, trying to remember what had happened, and he groaned when he finally did.

“Erik? My beloved mate, my swan prince, where are you?” the blond Alpha croaked out, and the tender touch of a warm hand finally made him open his eyes even though even the tiniest movement hurt.

“I'm here, my Alpha, my prince, I'm here.” Erik smiled down at him, gently stroking over Marco's painfully hurting temples. The young Omega was white like snow and looked as exhausted as Marco felt, scratches across his face, but he was the most beautiful sight Marco had ever seen.

“You are human again!” Marco whispered, lifting one shaky hand to touch Erik's cheek and see for himself that he wasn't dreaming, that Erik was real and not just an image.

“Yes, I am human again, and I will never turn into a swan again. Gadiolo is defeated, the spell is broken.” Erik's wonderful hazel-green eyes sparkled with happiness, and Marco felt new strength rushing through his veins when he heard his words.

He sat up, leaning against the trunk of a tree and looking around. The lake was calm and quiet again, the ten white swans gliding majestically over the dark surface as if nothing had happened, their quiet honking sounding as cheerful and happy as Marco felt.

“But how could this happen? I failed you, my beloved mate,” the blond Alpha asked, hanging his head down low when he remembered how he had almost declared his love to the wrong swan.

Erik took his hand and wrapped his arm around him. Marco leaned against his shoulder, inhaling deeply his sweet scent.

“You didn't fail me, Marco. You danced with the wrong swan, but deep in your heart you knew that he wasn't me. You were willing to die to save me, and your unquestioning love together with the loyalty and the love your friends feel for you broke the spell and defeated the sorcerer.”

Erik's smile was brighter than the sunlight, and Marco returned his smile and offered him his lips for a sweet and wonderful kiss. “Where are the others? Where are my brother and my friends?” he asked when they parted again, and the cheerful snicker coming from the other side of the rosebush proved to him that he didn't need to worry about his friends.

“We are here, Marco.” Mario, Thomas and Nuri came into sight together with the black swan prince. Mario and Nuri were holding hands, looking proud and happy, while his brother had wrapped his arm around the handsome Omega with the dark curls and the sad blue eyes.

“Thomas, Mario, Nuri!” Marco whispered, deeply touched that his friends had been willing to risk their own life for him without thinking.

“What happened? How did you get here?”

The four young men sat down next to Erik and him, and Mario cleared his throat and began to speak, never letting go of Nuri's hand. “We suspected that you would try to find Erik and ride to the lake when we saw you storming out of the castle. Nuri had already saddled our horses, and he insisted on coming with us.” Mario smiled at the dark-haired Beta, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek. “We came here just in time to see you wading into the water, and I followed you because I am the best swimmer of all of us, while Nuri and Thomas tried to keep Lord Gadiolo from drowning you,” Mario continued on with his story.

Marco nodded, smiling gratefully at his best friend. “Thank you, Mario, we wouldn't have made it without you. You almost lost your life because of my stupidity and my weakness, and I will never forgive myself that I endangered you, all of you, with my careless behavior!” the blond Alpha accused himself, thankful for Erik's strong arms protecting and supporting him.

“You were neither stupid, nor weak or careless, Prince Marco,” the other Omega said quietly, his eyes filled with shame, regret and self-loathe. “Lord Gadiolo betrayed you with his witchcraft. He cast a spell on you like he did with Erik and me a long time ago. I am Robert, and I was the prince of another kingdom like Erik was a long time ago. Gadiolo did the same to me as he did to Erik, and his sorcery made you believe that I was him, my changed scent and appearance making you believe that I was the right swan prince.  
Your love was stronger than he had expected it to be though, because your heart sensed that I wasn't the right one, and you didn't declare your love to me in front of your parents like you were supposed to. Erik's love for you was stronger, Gadiolo didn't think that he would believe you and forgive you, that he would come before it was too late. Plus, he couldn't know that Thomas would put his love for you – his brother – before his own wishes and fight together with you. Gadiolo thought that you two would fall apart, fight against each other. He didn't think that I could ever find an Alpha who would fall in love with me.”

The black swan prince looked at Thomas, and Marco's brother pulled him closer and smiled at him. “You are the one I have waited for my whole life, Robert, the one I want to spend my life with, my beautiful black swan,” he said tenderly, and Marco felt tears of gratitude and emotion well up in his eyes.

“I see.” Marco looked back and forth between his brother and the other Omega. “Thank you for helping us, Robert. I thought at first that you were Gadiolo's willing creature, but I now know that I was wrong.”

Robert smiled sadly. “I was Lord Gadiolo's willing creature. I betrayed you and I don't deserve your gratitude and your forgiveness, Prince Marco. Thomas' love for me made me see the truth and my horrible mistake. I only did what was right, and I'd rather have died than let Gadiolo kill Erik and you. His witchcraft was stronger than any other sorcery existing in this world, but we could defeat him together in the end, because true love will always be the most powerful magic, defeating conquering evil.”

“How did you defeat him?” Marco asked, nestling against Erik's lithe frame. His beloved Omega kissed his temple and stroked his hair, and Marco pulled him in his lap, promising himself that he would never let go of him again.

It was Nuri who spoke up now. The Beta hadn't said anything so far, and he looked shy and uncertain, aware that he was a servant while the others were princes and of noble origin.

“I was the one. I found your crossbow and your arrows, Prince Marco. You must have lost them yesterday. When I saw what the sorcerer did, that he tried to drown you, I took the crossbow and shot him. The last wave carried you to the shore, and he just disappeared with the thunder and the lightning when the arrow hit him in his chest.”

Mario looked proud. “You did great, Nuri, you saved all of us!” he praised the Beta he loved with all his heart, and Nuri blushed. “I couldn't let him do that. Thomas fought against him with his bare fists, but Gadiolo was stronger and used his witchcraft to defeat him. When I saw the crossbow, I didn't think, I just took it and shot him. But I don't think that it was the arrow alone. His power would have saved him. It was your love for Erik that had weakened his sorcery and his evil power, Prince Marco. Your undying love for each other.”

Marco shook his head with a smile. “No, Nuri, it was our love. Your love for Mario and Mario's love for you as much as Thomas' and Robert's love. Lord Gadiolo didn't believe in the power of love, and this was what defeated him and broke the spell. Love will always be stronger and defeat the evil, love and our faith in it.”

His friends nodded, and Marco smiled at them, reaching out to take their hands. Their love for one another had saved them, and the future lay ahead of all of them, a bright and happy future filled with love and happiness.

 

_My beloved Nuri, my first BVB-love and Marco's brave equerry. :-)_

  



	5. Act Five: A Love For Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorcerer is defeated, the spell broken, and Marco and Erik can live happily together now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter of my gift for you, sweetie, I hope you will like it! :-)

_**Scene 1: The Wedding** _

 

The chapel of Castle Tristone was decorated with flowers and garlands, its benches almost bending under the weight of the guests that had been invited to celebrate the wedding of the crown prince and his beloved mate.

Everyone had come to share the most important day of Prince Marco and Prince Erik's life with the happy couple, all of their families and friends. King Jürgen and Queen Helena had sent messengers to each corner of their kingdom, and they had also sent a messenger to Erik's homeland to bring the wonderful news to his father King Thomas that his beloved son was alive and the spell broken.

King Thomas had arrived the previous day, and tears of emotion welled up in Marco's eyes every time he remembered the touching reunion between father and son. King Thomas had embraced Marco tightly and thanked him for having saved his only son, and the blond Alpha had promised him to always love Erik and make him happy every single day of his life.

Erik's father sat in the first row beside Marco's parents, and the young prince smiled when he saw King Thomas holding the hand of his beloved nurse Mathilda, sensing that the small Beta with the kind heart would be able to heal the king's broken heart and help him finding his joy of living again.

Thomas and Robert sat on the other side of Marco's and Thomas' mother, holding hands as well and exchanging happy and loving glances. Thomas and Robert would marry in a couple of months on Thomas' twenty-fifth birthday, tradition forcing them to wait until that day, but they were both fine with that, and Marco knew that it was better for them this way, Robert had been under Lord Gadiolo's spell for much longer and needed time to heal before he could marry his beloved Alpha. They would travel the world in the meantime and search for Robert's homeland. Robert had been very young when the sorcerer had trapped him, and he didn't remember much about his homeland and origin, but Marco was sure that Thomas would be patient and help him, being of adventurous and curious nature and craving to see more of the world and what lay outside the borders of their own kingdom.

Mario and Nuri sat beside Erik and Marco, both of them beaming with joy. Marco and Erik had insisted on them being their best men, and Mario's father hadn't had any choice other than to accept his son's choice and welcome the former equerry in his family when King Jürgen had ennobled the brave Beta who had fought against the evil sorcerer regardless of his own safety. Nuri was now a nobleman himself, Baron Sahin, and he was freshly married to his beloved mate Mario, who hadn't wanted to wait any longer than necessary.

Marco and Thomas had been their best men, and the handsome prince with the red-golden hair and the beautiful amber-green eyes was happier for his faithful friends than he could have expressed with words, eager to marry himself to Erik when he had stood beside Mario and Nuri and listened to their marriage promises.

Today, he would finally bond himself to his wonderful swan prince, the most beautiful Omega in the world, his beloved Erik.

Marco turned his head to smile at Erik while they listened to the priest's words, and the sight greeting his eyes took his breath away like it always did when he looked at his swan prince.

Erik looked wonderful in the colors of their kingdom, wearing gold and black like Marco did for the first time, and the tight breeches and the splendid tunic accentuated his lean and elegant figure perfectly. His light-brown hair shone like precious gold in the sunlight falling through the colored windows of the chapel, and his hazel-green eyes sparkled like precious gems, his gaze full of love and happiness as he returned Marco's smile.

Erik would always be his white swan prince, Marco would never forget how his Omega had looked like when he had first seen him in his human form, dressed in shimmering white, but seeing the one he loved more than anything dressed in the colors of his kingdom, of his home, touched Marco deeply, and he blindly searched for Erik's hand, holding him tight until the priest turned around to them to marry them.

The soft murmur of the guests subsided, making room for quiet anticipation. Marco took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, looking expectantly at the priest, but his senses were directed at the Omega beside him. He was this Omega's Alpha, born to love him, cherish him and make him happy, and Marco could hardly wait to say the words out loud that would be the audible proof of a bond that had already been formed by fate a long time ago.

“I, Alpha Marco, will love and cherish my Omega Erik with all of my heart for the rest of my life. He is the one fate has chosen to be my mate, and I will always take care of him and stand beside him in good and in bad times. I will be faithful to him and never leave him alone, nor let any harm come to him. I will protect him with my own life and I want to be his tower of strength. I want his face to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see before falling asleep in his arms and I to make him happy every single day of his life,” Marco said, his voice firm and clear, not wavering as he spoke. He took the ring from the small golden cushion Mario as his best man handed him, his loving eyes never leaving Erik's beautiful face.

“This ring is the sign of my undying love for you, my beloved swan prince. It has no beginning and no ending and so is my love for you, endless and eternal.”

Marco gently slipped the small golden band over the finger of Erik's left hand, the hand that is closer to the heart. He lifted it to his mouth and pressed a soft, tender kiss onto the finger where the ring now sat, the visible sign for others that this Omega was chosen and deeply loved by a strong Alpha. Marco himself wouldn't have needed this sign, he could feel his love for Erik in every cell of his body and every fiber of his heart and soul, but he wanted everyone to see that Erik belonged to him and him only. Tonight, another visible proof would join the ring when they would complete their bond and finally become one in every sense of the meaning, but this had to wait until they would be alone and undisturbed.

Quiet gasps and sobs were to be heard, evidence of the emotion of their guests, but Marco had eyes for Erik only.

Erik's smile was breathtakingly beautiful when he took Marco's hand and opened his mouth to say his own marriage vow:

“I, Omega Erik, will love and cherish my Alpha Marco with all of my heart for the rest of my life. He is the one fate has chosen to be my mate, and I will always take care of him and stand beside him in good and in bad times. I will be faithful to him and never leave him alone, nor let any harm come to him. I will let him protect me and protect him myself with my own life and I want to be his tower of strength and my shoulder to lean on. I want his face to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see before falling asleep in his arms and I to make him happy every single day of his life,” Erik said, his voice strong and proud, not wavering, love and happiness radiating from him like golden sun rays. He took the ring from the small golden cushion Nuri as his best man now handed him like Mario had done for Marco, his posture as proud as his voice had been. He slipped the shimmering ring over Marco's finger, taking the left hand closer to the heart as well, and he kissed both, Marco's finger and the ring with greatest tenderness

“This ring is the sign of my undying love for you, my beloved mate. It has no beginning and no ending and so is my life for you, endless and eternal. You delivered me from my cruel fate, saved me from having to be a swan for the rest of my life, and nothing and no one shall ever come between us. I will love you forever and beyond death.”

There was a short moment of silence after Erik's words, everyone holding their breath, and Marco took Erik's hands in his own to press their entangled fingers against his chest where his heart was beating. They stood close to one another and he could feel Erik's heart beating in sync with his own while they looked each other deep in the eyes, waiting for the priest's blessing.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband, Alpha and Omega, two hearts united in love and faith as true mates.”

Marco listened to the words that tied them together for the rest of their lives, and he could see the truth of them in Erik's eyes. Nothing and no one would ever separate them again, even not death.

“You may kiss one another,” the priest said, and the organ began to play while their families and friends, all the ones they loved and cared about started to sing and shout with joy, and Marco closed his eyes and laid his lips on Erik's and kissed him, a warm and tender kiss that sealed their bond with all the love they felt for each other, the kind of eternal love that exist only once in a lifetime.

 

_Prince Marco after having defeated Lord Gadiolo. :-)_

  


 

**_Scene 2: Marco's And Erik's Wedding Night_ **

 

They had celebrated their wedding until the moon had risen high up in the dark-blue sky, surrounded by their families and friends who had shared their joy and love with happy faces. Marco had been eager to finally be alone with his beloved swan prince even though he knew that he would have the rest of their lives to make love to his beautiful Omega. Erik's wistful glances had proved to him that his mate felt the same eagerness and longing to become his bonded mate in the real sense of the meaning, and the elegant curve of his long and tempting neck made the blond Alpha shiver with anticipation every time it was exposed to his rapturous stare during the feast.

The soft pulsing of Erik's heartbeat under the smooth, warm, fragrant skin peering out from under the stiff collar now and then had drawn Marco's gaze again and again, teasing him with small glimpses of what was his to touch, kiss and worship alone until Marco had feared that he would go crazy with longing and desire. His teeth had literally ached with the urge to sink themselves into his Omega's throat and mark him as his visibly and ineradicably for everyone to see, and the young prince had counted the minutes until they would finally be allowed to withdraw from the wedding reception.

The only small drop of bitterness was that his brother would leave Castle Tristone early in the morning to go on his journey with Robert for the next months, and Marco had had tears in his eyes when he had embraced the younger Alpha prince to say goodbye to him.

“We will come back and celebrate our own wedding with you, brother dear,” Thomas had whispered into his ear, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “Yes, I know, brother mine. My thoughts will be with you every day. Travel safe and come back to us with good news about Robert's home and family, please,” Marco had murmured against his temple, hesitantly letting go of his sibling. Erik had only patted Thomas' shoulder with a genuine smile, and Marco had been grateful that his Omega didn't want to come to close to any other Alpha, even not when it was his beloved brother. The blond highly doubted that he could stand smelling another Alpha on his mate, and he had only reached out and shaken Robert's hand, not wanting to smell of another Omega on his wedding night either.

“I'm so happy that my brother found you, Robert, you will make him happy, I know that for sure!” Marco really meant what he had said, and the black swan prince had thanked him with a smile. “Thank you, Prince Marco. I would die for him, I love him more than anything.”

“That's clear to see. Travel safe and I wish you good luck with your search. Having a home and knowing where you belong is so important.”

Marco had waved goodbye to the other couple one last time before taking Erik's hand and making his way to their bedchamber together with his Omega by his side, carrying him over the threshold; and now they stood there before the huge canopy bed, looking at each other with happy smiles.

The moon shining through the open window bathed his swan prince in its silvery light, surrounding Erik like a halo and caressing his lithe body with imaginary tender fingers.

Marco ached to do the same and caress every inch of Erik's beautiful, lean body, to let his own fingers travel over the sculptured hills and valleys and explore all of his secrets until he would know his beloved swan prince by heart.

The blond Alpha had never felt the heat of a rut burning in his veins, but it must be what he felt right now, as he was literally burning with love and desire for his glorious Omega, for his husband and bonded mate. His blood thrummed in his ears, pulsing with need and adoration for the most desirable being that had ever walked this earth, and Marco unconsciously bared his teeth to a predatory and contented growl when he took in Erik's scent, the sweetness increasing with every minute that passed. It was the most tempting scent Marco had ever tasted on his tongue, telling the Alpha that his Omega longed for him as much as Marco longed for his mate. Erik had never experienced his heat so far, Gadiolo's spell had made that impossible, and the knowledge that this was as new for his swan prince as it was for him helped Marco with keeping his self-control and not just ripping Erik's clothes from his trembling body.

Instead he stepped closer and pulled Erik gently in his arms to share another deep and passionate kiss with him, enjoying the feeling of how his gorgeous Omega melted against him, responding to his kiss without trying to take control of it. Erik was strong and proud, powerful and self-confident, but he was also an Omega with every fiber of his being, born to submit to his beloved Alpha mate and make him happy with his surrender.

His swan prince moaned softly into his mouth, a happy sound that made Marco's heart clench with the overwhelming love he felt for the amazing being he was allowed to cherish and care for from now on, bonded to him by fate and their fight together against Lord Gadiolo. The blond Alpha licked his way around in the sweet cavern of Erik's mouth, stroked and caressed each spot he could reach with his tender tongue. His Omega purred for him as he let himself be kissed, Erik's long and elegant fingers carding longingly through Marco's red-golden hair.

“I need to be yours, my mate, please, I need to feel you!” the sweet young man finally whispered when his need became stronger, his first ever heat making his blood boil as much as Marco's blood was already boiling.

The crown prince stepped back to take in the breathtaking sight of his shining mate standing before him, glowing with love and desire only for him. Marco felt humble and blessed, fearing that this was only a dream he would wake up from far too soon. He slowly raised his hands to cup Erik's cheeks and kiss the tip of his nose. “I will make you mine tonight, my wonderful Omega. I will claim you and complete our bond. No one will be able to break it after this night, and I will make your first time the most perfect first time possible, I promise you.”

Erik's eyes sparkled like hazel-green gemstones, and his smile shone brighter than the sun. “I know that you will, my proud Alpha. Don't let me wait for your touch any longer, please.”

There was no fear or doubt in his eyes, only love and trust, and Marco finally started to open the tiny buttons of the velvet doublet Erik wore over his silken shirt, smooth, shimmering black over precious gold, the doublet adorned with threads like Marco's doublet was. The blond Alpha didn't let himself be rushed, taking his time to peel his mate out of the splendid clothing he wore, caressing and teasing each centimeter of the shimmering tanned skin he revealed until Erik was writhing and moaning under his tender ministration. The shirt followed the doublet and so did Erik's tight black breeches made of the same velvet as the doublet, Marco kneeling down before his swan prince to take off the cognac-brown leather boots and help Erik stepping out of his trousers.

He knelt there for a moment, worshiping Erik who was now wearing only his undergarments with his eyes, and his desire spiraled to heights Marco hadn't known possible. His manhood ached with the need to sheathe itself deep into Erik's wet and silken tight heat, and the smell of his Omega's arousal coating his thighs and leaving damp spots on his underwear made him growl and bare his teeth again.

His swan prince was ready for him, burning with the fire of his heat, a heat his love for Marco had fueled in him. Marco was burning with the same fire, his eyes glowing golden-red with the flames of his rut.

“I want you, my sweet swan prince, my mate. There are no words to describe how much I want you,” he whispered hoarsely, and Erik smiled at him and offered him his hand to help him back onto his feet again.

“Then show me, my beloved Alpha.”

This was all Marco needed, rising to his feet and shrugging out of his own clothes with growing impatience. Erik watched him doing it, his nostrils flaring at the heavy smell of an Alpha in rut, musky and earthy and irresistible for him. He hissed when Marco stepped closer, lifting him up with ease to carry him to their bed and gently lower him down onto it.

They were both naked except for their undershirts and the soft white linen covering their private parts, and Marco's skin burned where it touched Erik's hot flesh. He growled and kissed him again with unrestrained passion, and the feeling of Erik's proud manhood pressing hard and demanding against his hipbone made his mind spin with desire and his fingers tremble as he struggled with the laces of Erik's underwear, snarling when they didn't give in as fast as he needed them to.

The wonderful Omega in his arms chuckled, a throaty sound that went straight into Marco's groin, boosting his longing and his desire even more, and both heaved a relieved sigh when the last piece of offending clothing finally came off, thrown aside without caring where it landed.

Now they were naked and could caress each other, Erik lying in the middle of the huge bed on the silky sheets, surrounded by thick cushions, his hot skin glowing pink with the fire of his heat.

Marco's eyes roamed over seemingly endless legs, long and elegant, slim and perfectly formed and yet so strong and powerful. They traveled over those limbs, caressing the thighs slick with Erik's arousal before reaching his chiseled torso, admiring his toned abs and the landscape of sculptured chest muscles crowned with two deep-red knobs, growing hard under Marco's loving glance.

The Alpha let his eyes wander over his Omega's swan-like neck, licking his lips as he did so, anticipation of what was about to come when he would leave his bite-mark there suffusing his handsome male features. The young prince let out an ardent growl. “Mine, this is all mine. So beautiful and tempting, and I am the only one who will enjoy it.”

Erik chuckled again, stretching like a purring tomcat to grant his ardent mate the best view possible.

“All yours, my powerful Alpha. As much as your beauty is only mine to worship. Show me your desire and make me moan and scream with passion!” the brunet Omega challenged his husband and mate, opening his long legs for him invitingly.

Marco's blood was rushing through his veins when he eventually laid his eyes upon the visible proof of Erik's desire for him, of his pure maleness. The sight greeting him was gorgeous and glorious, rock-hard steel throbbing under silken skin, the long shaft glistening with the creamy-white droplets of pleasure their foreplay had milked from his mate.

Marco ached to caress Erik there, to feel his proud weapon twitching in his hand, but this would have to wait for a while longer. The tall Alpha covered his Omega with his body to taste him once more, kissing him with teeth and tongue, his lips stretched to their limits to claim Erik's sweet mouth thoroughly. His hands started to glide over hot and sweat-damp flesh to their own will, caressing and exploring the lithe body writhing underneath him with desire and need.  
His swan prince moaned and shivered, returning the favor and stroking Marco's back and shoulders until Marco growled and gasped into his mouth.

The blond Alpha drew back from their kiss when the need for air forced him to do so, dabbing loving kisses along Erik's jaw and down over his throat. He resisted the urge to mark him right away, wanting to do this when he would finally be buried deep inside his Omega's willing body. This was Erik's first time, and his beloved swan prince deserved his first time to be tender and careful and perfect.

It was his own first time as well, and Marco didn't want to spoil this by rushing things. He lavished attention on each puckered knob crowning Erik's chest, licking and biting Erik's sensitive nipples until the sweet young man lying pliant in his arms rewarded him with breathless mewls and more shivers. Then he moved further down on his body, his hands and lips painting ardent patterns and caressing and teasing every tiny spot of hot and fragrant oh so smooth skin. Erik tasted and smelled so good, better than anything Marco had ever tasted, better than the strawberries and peaches he loved to eat and he smelled better than the sweet deep-red roses blooming in Castle Tristone's garden.

His Omega shivered and shuddered when he dipped his tongue into the beautiful dimple in the middle of his abdomen, and Erik's hands stroked feverishly over his arms and shoulders when Marco dove deeper, making himself comfortable between his spread thighs.

“I love you, Marco, I love you so! I need to feel you!” Spoken with so much longing and desire that Marco felt his eyes go wet with emotion, Erik's husky words the most wonderful music he had ever listened to.

“I love you too, my wonderful swan prince, and you will feel me soon!” he promised, purring against Erik's most private part. He was so hard and aching, his entire body burning with need and want, but he ignored the pain of his rut, ignored how the silken sheets rubbed over his flushed skin like sandpaper, all he cared about was Erik's pleasure and happiness, and the wonders laid out before him.

His Omega was so wet for him, the scent of his heat overwhelming now, and his virgin rosebud quivered and shimmered slick and so invitingly, already loosened up because of Erik's forceful first heat. “Ah, you're so beautiful, the most beautiful being in this world. Let me taste your nectar, my wonderful swan, let me taste your sweetness and worship your beauty!”

The blond Alpha could hardly believe that this was happening to him, that this Omega was really his beloved husband and mate, and he kissed Erik's thighs, traveling higher until he could lick over his entrance for the first time.

Erik cried out and arched into his touch, his hard manhood straining into the air and leaking more creamy drops. “Aaaahh, Marco, please!”

His Alpha didn't need further encouragement, he darted out with his tongue and started to massage him where it pleasured his aroused Omega the most, driving in and out of his tight passage until his beloved swan prince shook underneath him. He kneaded his perfectly rounded butt cheeks with his hands and stiffened his tongue, reaching deeper and deeper, and it didn't take long until he could feel his beloved mate tensing up with his approaching climax.

Erik struggled, clearly not wanting to come this way, but Marco growled passionately and strained his eyes to not miss the breathtaking sight when his beautiful young man would paint his abdomen with his pleasure. “No, don't hold back, my love, let me enjoy you and come for me, I want you to!” he snarled, and this was all it took to make his Omega come for him. Marco licked and stroked him through his height, holding his breath as he savored the sight of Erik's gorgeous weapon shooting its load in happy spurts all over his pink flesh, legs trembling around him and his puckered rosebud spasming around his tongue.

“Oh, Marco, my Alpha, my mate, oooohhh!” Erik sighed blissfully, his sated smile lightning up the chamber. Marco kissed his way upwards, cleaning his mate with cat-like licks as he did so, tasting his ecstasy on his tongue.

“You taste wonderful, my mate, I could literally eat you!” Marco covered his swan prince with his own aching body and kissed him passionately, and Erik snickered shyly when he licked up his own slick from his mate's lips. The brunet Omega wrapped his long legs around Marco's hips, pulling the trembling Alpha close.

“I can feel your pain, my mate, please, take me, make me yours and quench the fire of your desire, I want you to!” Erik smiled up at him with shining eyes, his love making his features even more beautiful than they were, and Marco bent his head in devotion as he finally pushed into Erik's still virgin passage welcoming him so perfectly.

His breath hitched in his throat, the importance of this moment stealing it from his lips, and the young Alpha stilled several times on his way into his Omega's heavenly tightness, showering Erik's face with kisses and murmuring words of love and desire against his fragrant skin. Nothing had ever felt like this, so right and true, so perfect and touching. Marco hadn't known that he had felt incomplete until this moment, that he hadn't been whole until they were finally united and he was sheathed to the hilt in Erik's warm body.

Not one single sheet of parchment would have fitted in between them, and Marco could feel Erik everywhere around him and deep inside his soul, two hearts beating as one and two beings becoming one, connected through their unquestioning love for one another.

This was how it had been meant to be from the beginning, Alpha and Omega fulfilling their bond and celebrating their love and life, sharing pleasure and finding their true home in each other's arms.

“I love you, Erik, my swan prince, my Omega, my mate. I love you more than anything, more than life itself.” whispered Marco at his lips, uniting their mouths like their bodies were united, and Erik kissed him back and murmured. “I love you, Marco, my savior, my Alpha, my everything. More than words can express.”

Marco moaned, and his need to mark Erik as his the right way became too strong to ignore it any longer. He had held back himself for so long, had focused on his swan prince only, but his desire was threatening to burn him alive, and he needed to move and to possess his mate now, he had to sink his aching teeth into his smooth, swan-like neck and complete their bond - now.

Erik tilted his head to the side, sensing Marco's overwhelming urge. “Mark me, my Alpha, make me yours completely!” he encouraged his husband, and the blond Alpha let out a hiss and bit down, digging his teeth into the soft flesh of Erik's vulnerable throat.

The aroused Omega cried out and pulled his head closer, arching into the love-bite and pressing his hips against Marco's lean body. The Alpha started to move, pulling out and pushing in again with snarls and gasps. Erik's tight walls enclosed his hard spear so perfectly, massaging his aching length with just the right pressure, all wet and slick and hot and wonderfully warm.

“Need you, love you, want you so much!”

Erik's voice was filled with longing and ardor, and he met Marco's thrusts with something akin to despair, his new arousal rubbing against Marco's sweaty abs with every move.

This was heaven on earth, Marco knew that for sure, it couldn't be anything else, all of his wishes finally coming true, the ones he had dreamed about for so long as much as those he hadn't known that he had even had them. He licked up the small red droplets he had drawn with his bite, raising his head to kiss Erik with all the passion and love he felt for him, imitating the act of love with his tongue as he thrust deep into the soft cavern with his tongue. The blond Alpha snaked his head between their connected bodies moving in perfect unison to wrap it around Erik's manhood, stroking it in time to the rolling motions of his hips.

His Omega was burning with another wave of his forceful heat again, as eager and needy as Marco himself was in his rut, Erik's beautiful hazel-green eyes glowing orange with the force of his emotions and his instincts.

Marco drew back from his swollen lips to watch him, and when he sensed that his mate was close again, he offered his own throat to him. “Mark me, my mate, make me yours and complete our bond. I belong to you and I crave to feel your bite!”

The amazing being beneath him hissed and bit down, and the sweet ache of Erik's teeth breaking his skin and leaving their mark upon him pushed Marco over the edge of his orgasm almost instantly. He cried out, the triumphant roar of an Alpha in rut filling his Omega with his claim echoing in the cool air of their bedchamber. Marco spurted his seed against Erik's clenching walls in forceful jets, his throbbing and twitching manhood stimulating his sweet spot as he did so. He could feel his impressive knot swelling deep inside his mate's body for the first time, and everything inside clenched with hot and almost painful lust and ecstasy, more waves and spurts following the first one.

Erik's cry of satisfaction tickled his oversensitive neck and he shivered heavily, the sensation of Erik following him into the abyss of sweet oblivion, spilling his own seed all over his hand was almost too much to bear.

They clung together, Erik still latching on his neck, and Marco's world exploded into a million glistening pieces just to become whole again when Erik wrapped his arms tightly around him, pulling him in for a tender kiss.

“We are true mates now, my beloved Alpha, my savior. I am yours forever now, Marco.” Erik's eyes were sparkling again, filled with tenderness and happiness. The young crown prince of the Black-Golden Kingdom smiled down at him, caressing his face with gentle fingertips.

“Yes, we are true mates now. Nothing and no one will ever come between us, my swan prince, my Omega, my everything. I'm yours forever and a day, Erik.”

They kissed again, their bodies slowly cooling down as they snuggled close together and held each other tight, caressing, stroking and kissing each other until they became sleepy, pleasant exhaustion replacing the storm of their desire.

Marco kissed his beloved swan prince goodnight, and Erik sighed happily and nestled against him, his beautiful Omega wrapped safely in his loving arms.

“Goodnight, Marco, I love you.”

“Goodnight, Erik, I love you too.”

 

_**And they lived happily ever after.** _

 

_Erik after the spell had been broken. :-)_

  



End file.
